In a cold box, it is important to have at least one liquid enclosure for controlling the variation in the heat balance of the box. The variations in liquid level thus control the inputs of cold, by liquid injection, by turbine and optionally by cycle.
In various units, this enclosure is divided into several pots, and this potentially reduces the operating flexibility. In other units, this enclosure is dedicated, implying the need for additional equipment.